Silent Moments
by am3ricana3xotica
Summary: Arabelle Palmeritti is the sister of Vince Palmeritti who was kidnapped when she was 10 years old. When she finally escapes, she goes back to the place where it all started. Can she ever become her old self again or will she push away everyone who has ever cared for her? Dom/OC


Chapter 1

By Am3ricana3xotica

 ** _Author's Note: So this idea has been in my mind for a long time, but I never had the chance to actually write it out. So here it is now. Hope yall enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own my original characters and none of the FATF characters_**

* * *

 **Silent Moments**

* * *

 _ **March 1st, 2015**_

"Oh my god, is that a mouse?" She shrieked, pointing towards the bed, grabbing his attention.

Alarmed, he looked over to the dirty, torn bed. "Wher-"

Before he could answer, she threw a pot towards him, the boiling water running down his back. She had thrown the pot hard enough that he fell forward, breaking the glass table. Before he could stand up, she grabbed the set of keys from his back pocket and made a dash for the basement door. Her feet barely took four steps before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She brought her arm upward and jabbed him in the ribs. He released his hold on her and moved backward. Grabbing a piece of glass from the table, she lunged for him, slicing a piece of his neck.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed, starting to take off for the vault.

Jumping over him, she pushed him against the sofa. He jumped off the sofa and onto his leg, kicking her in the process. She began to roll away from him before he could kick her again, and used her left leg to knock him off his feet. They both flew from under him and he landed on his back, falling on the broken glass.

She flew to her feet as quickly as she could and headed straight towards the door. Her feet felt heavy as she ran up the stairs. Inserting the key into the hole, she hurried up and jiggled the door knob until it opened.

* * *

 **Silent Moments**

* * *

 ** _March 3rd, 2015_**

"C'mon Mia."

"No, Brian. If you want a sandwich, make it yourself. I've got to study for my exam," the 19 year-old girl told her boyfriend while cleaning the counter. It's been a slow day today due to the fact that it was Monday and everyone was at work.

"Hey Vince, you want anything?" Mia looked over to the scruffy man who had his head down, looking at the half-empty Corona in his hands.

Vince looked up at her, "Nah, I'm fine."

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Brian. He knew that ever since this morning, Vince hasn't been himself today.

Mia sighed, this happened every year and all they could do was let Vince have his space. "Today is his sister's birthday."

"Wait, Vince has a sister?" Brian was confused. Nobody has said anything about Vince having a sister.

"Yeah, she would've been sixteen today."

"Why haven't I heard about of?"

"We don't talk about her a lot. She wasn't only Vince's sister. She was me and Letty's best friend and Dom really liked her." Mia started to choke up at the thought of her.

"Oh. Then what happened to her," Brian asked.

"She was kidnapped on her tenth birthday," Mia told him quietly, trying to not let Vince listen to their conversation.

"So it's been six years since she was last seen?"

"Basically, the cops stopped looking for her after a year and when Vince's parents died two years later, Dom decided that Vince will live with us," she told him. The door bell chimed, signaling that there was a costumer in the café. Meanwhile, Brian had stopped asking questions about Vince's sister and started to nag Mia about making him a sandwich.

"Hey Mia, who is that?" Brian asked, looking at the small girl standing in front of the door.

Mia stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl. Her hair was matted and dirty, her clothes were torn, and her body has several bruises and marks on them. Mia's heart reached out for the girl. She was clearly malnourished and had several signs of abuse.

"I don't know. She looks like she needs help." Mia cleaned her hands and walked over to the young girl. The girl's body immediately started to stiffen and Mia quickly thought of a way to gain her trust.

"Hey sweetie. Are you okay?" Mia asked her tenderly. The young girl looked at Mia with interest. She didn't understand why Mia was helping her. Looking at her up and down, Mia saw that her hand was bleeding.

"I'm going to clean that wound on your hand, okay?" Mia took the young girl's hand in her and started to lead her to the back. The girl started to freak out.

"No! Don't hurt me! Please! I'm sorry! I'll be good!" She screamed out, kicking and screaming with every word. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to get away from Mia.

"Vince come over and help!" Vince stood up and made a run over to Mia to help her down. He grabbed the girl and tried to hold her steady. The girl's shirt had a rip across her right shoulder and Mia could see the crown shaped birthmark. She knew that birthmark.

Mia took the girl from Vince and held her in her arms."Shit. Hey, hey calm down. Calm down, Arabelle. Arabelle, calm down!"

"Shh...shh..it's okay. It's okay. You're going to be fine, Ara," Mia told her quietly. She had finally gotten the girl to calm down.

"Mia...why did you call her Arabelle?" Vince asked her.

"Look at her right shoulder, Vince." Vince darted his eyes to the girl's right shoulder. It was a small dark caramel colored crown shaped birthmark that he would recognized anywhere. Vince felt his mouth dry up and tears threaten to spill through his eyes.

"That can't be her...It can't be."

* * *

 **Silent Moments**

* * *

 ** _March 3rd, 2015_**

"DT's Garage, Dom speaking," Dom answered the garage phone. It wasn't busy at the garage today. He had done a few oil changes, some upgrades, nothing special.

"Hey Dom."

"Yo Brian, what's up?" Brian wouldn't have called him unless something was wrong with Mia or the café.

"There's been an incident," Brian told him

Dominic's ears perked up. "What do you mean incident."

"What's going on Dom?" By now the entire crew had dropped what they were doing and were listening into the conversation.

"Some girl came into the café, Mia tried to help her, but her freaked out."

"Is Mia okay?" Dom asked, concerned with his baby sister's well being.

"Dom, what the fuck is going on?" Letty asked him, afraid of his answer.

"Yeah, she's okay, but she kept calling the girl Arabelle."

"Arabelle?" As soon as Dom had said her name, Letty had dropped the socket wrench she was holding and darted out of the garage and into her car. Seconds later, the team could hear the screeching of Letty's tires.

"Yeah, Arabella," Brian had told him, completely unaware of what was happening in the garage.

"Where's Vince?" Dom asked, trying to find out how Vince was taking the whole incident.

"When Mia told him that the girl was Arabelle, he just started crying." Vince? Crying? That was unusual, but Dom could understand. It was already a hard day for him, now adding what was happening, it was only a matter of time before Vince would break down.

"Dom, why did Letty just leave?" Leon asked his leader, wondering where his girlfriend had gone.

"Listen Brian, stay right there and keep an eye on them."

"Ight man"

"We're closing up for today. We gotta head to the café." Dom told his team before closing up the shop and getting into his car.

* * *

 **Silent Moments**

* * *

 ** _February 14th, 2006_**

 _"Dom, promise me that we'll always be best friends?" Seven year old Arabella asked Dominic, who was eleven years old. They were in the backyard, laying down and looking at the stars above them. This was one of their own special moments. Sure they had moments most of the time, but it was always in front of Mia, Letty, Vince, or their parents. Tonight was one of the rare moments where they didn't have anything to worry about and just have eachother. No school, no teachers, no cars, just them._

 _"Why would you think we wouldn't be friends, Bell?"_

 _Arabella's face twisted into a look of pain. "It just take, you're older than me and one day you're going to find a new best friend and forget about me."_

 _A frown came onto Dom's face. He never knew that Arabelle thought that way. "Hey, none of that. Just because I might get new friends does not mean that I will forget about you."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Positive. I mean how can I forget about the girl who I gave her first kiss too." Dom teased her. Arabella's face turned beet red and a huge grin was present on her face._

 _"There's that smile, I love to see."_

 _"You're such a weirdo, Dom."_

 _"Eh, but you love me." They were looking right into each other's eyes. Dom kept moving in closer and closer and fin-_

 _"Oof, Vince get off me, you doof!" Arabelle screamed, trying to push her brother off of her._

 _"Nah, I think this is very comfortable." Vince told her._

 _"It's not comfortable for me! Dom help!" She yelled._

 _"Vince, just get off of her bro."_

 _Seconds later, Letty and Mia came running over. Letty looked at the sight before her and smiled. "What are we having a party? Why wasn't Mia and I invited?"_

 _"No, Arabella and I were having along time until Vince decided to cut in," Dom told her._

 _"You know you tolerate me," Vince tried to argue with him._

 _"No I don't."_

 _"Guys," Mia said trying to get their attention._

 _"You're such an doofus, Vince," Letty told him._

 _"Guys."_

 _"You're such a lame-ass, Letty," Vince retaliated_

 _"Both of you shut up," Dom intervened, aggravated with their fighting._

 _"Guys!" Mia yelled out._

 _"What Mia!"_

 _"Look," she said, pointing to the sleeping girl laying on the ground. She looked so innocent and peaceful that nobody wanted to wake her up._

 _"I'll take her to Mia's room," Vince volunteered._

 _Dom stood up. "Nah man, I got it."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yeah, you guys stay out here." Dom scooped Arabelle into his arms and began to walk upstairs to Mia's room. He quietly opened the door and walked inside. Placing Arabelle on the right side of Mia's bed, he covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead._

 _Arabelle started to stir. "Mhmm, Dom where am I?"_

 _"In Mia's room, go to sleep Bell."_

 _She nodded her head and closed her eyes again. "Mhm..okay. Night Dom."_

 _"Night Bell." He kissed her forehead one last time before leaving the room._

* * *

 **Silent Moments**

* * *

 ** _March 3rd, 2009_**

" _What do you mean she's missing?" Dom asked his best friend. They were fourteen now and were celebrating Arabelle's tenth birthday._

 _"She was just there one minute and the next she was gone." Vince tried to explain to him, but inside Vince was freaking out. He had lost his baby sister. She could be anywhere by now._

 _"She couldn't have gotten that far. She must be around her somewhere."_

 _"Dom... she didn't walk off by herself. They found on the ground."_

 _Dom sucked in a breath. "You mean, someone took her?"_

 _"Seems like it, brah. There was some blood on the floor," Vince told him, moving aside when Dom punched the wall causing a whole to appear._

 _Dom looked straight into Vince's eyes. "We have to find her."_

* * *

 **Silent Moments**

* * *

 ** _July 14th, 2010_**

" _Mom and dad told me that the cops are giving up the search." Vince told the crew._

 _"They..they can't," Mia exclaimed, not wanting to believe the news._

 _"It's been a year, Mia. They told mom that they can't stop looking for her anymore. That we should be in peace that she might be dead."_

 _"No. She can't be dead," Letty told everyone. She refused to believe that Arabelle Palmeritta was dead._

 _"Dom, where are you going?"_

* * *

 **Silent Moments**

* * *

 ** _August 27th, 2011_**

" _We come today to bury Amelia and Marcus Palmeritta..." The Priest said in front of the crowd. Its been a little more than two years since Arabelle's kidnapping._

 _"Vince, you okay man?" Dom asked his best friend._

 _"Why does it have to be me, Dom? First Arabelle, now my parents. What did I do wrong?" Vince asked him, the feeling of abandonment filled his gut._

 _"You didn't do anything, Vince."_

 _"I just want my family," Vince told him before breaking down crying._

 _Dom pulled Vince into a hug. He had never seen Vince cry before. "I know, I know."_

* * *

 **Silent Moments**

* * *

 _ **March 3rd, 2015**_

Dom pulled into the café's parking lot. He could see the team's car lined up against the side walk. Stepping out of his car, he prepared himself for what was going to happen. When he walked into the café, he didn't expect the scene before him. Leon, Jesse, and Brian were standing near the back, watching the scene before them. There sitting on the counter was Arabelle. Her hair was dirty and matted, her clothes were torn, and bruises covered her body. He wanted to kill whoever done that to his girl. Letty was sitting down on a chair next to Mia, Vince sat down on the counter with Arabelle in his arms. They were


End file.
